


The One-Shot House

by oh_you_know



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: All the one shots are loosely connected somehow, Angst, Canon Bisexual Character, Cute, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lori is the second mom, Multi, One Shot Collection, Panromantic Lincoln, Pansexual Character, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_you_know/pseuds/oh_you_know
Summary: A fun lil assortment of nice little stories concerning our favourite gremlin family and their friends!Each chapter will range from 500-2000 words and no I do not take requests but I am open to any ideas for possible chapters. No set update schedule it's just gon be a surprise
Relationships: Benny/Luan Loud, Chaz/Leni Loud, Lincoln Loud/Artie Dombrowski, Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp, Lynn Loud/Maggie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Up On the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Um chile, this one is about Luan and Lincoln feeling like shit and both of them not knowing how to comfort eachother but hey, it's my story so....

Lincoln Loud sat quietly atop his house, looking up at the sky above. There were no stars out that night, it was cloudy, not even the moon was visible from the thick and looming clouds. Fitting of his mood if he was being honest.

A cold wind blew over him and he shivered, he was only wearing a thin flannel shirt and jeans. Why hadn't he thought of bringing a jacket out with him? ' _Typical Lincoln, ever the idiot. Can't even bring a jacket out when he knew it would be cold tonight.'_

He shoved those last few sentences down right as he heard one of the windows open and someone climbing onto the roof. He didn't bother turning around because he already knew who it was.

The albino felt a warm blanket being wrapped around his shoulders before someone took a seat next to him, Lincoln turned his head to the sister that had taken said seat and furrowed his brow. He was definitely not in the mood to be coddled and pampered like a baby.

_'But you are one, Lincoln.'_ Once again he ignored the thoughts and looked at his sister, fists and teeth clenching.

"What do you _want_ , Luan?" He out right almost yelled.

Luan flinched a little by the tone her brother used, but scooted closer to him nonetheless, "I'm worried about you, Linc," she wrapped an arm around her brother, "We all are."

Lincoln shrugged her arm off himself. "I'm fine" he lied through his teeth. God, he hated lying to his sister's. "I've just- I've just been having a bad day, is all..." He mumbled as his eyes welled with tears.

_There you go, crying again like the sad lil baby you are. 'You're pathetic.'_

The comedian obviously saw through the lie, but stayed silent. She never really was good at this comforting stuff. ' _And you never will be.'_

It stayed quiet between them for a while, just the sound of cars driving by and the occasional dog barking, and of course their loud-as-fuck Loud House, before Luan decided to speak again, this time more hesitant than before.

"What do you get when you mix height and anger problems together?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked after a moment had passed.

Luan snickered, "You get Lynn."

It was silent again and Luan thought she did something wrong. ' _Of **course** you did something wrong, you idiot! Lincoln needs comfort and you're making jokes again, you stupid clown!'_ The little voice in her head said. She sighed a little bit and it went back to quiet for a moment.

But then, Lincoln started laughing, actually laughing! At one of her jokes!

"That's a good one" the boy said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Luan smiled, "Thanks, I try." The silence was back yet again, but this time more comfortable and peaceful. It was nice.

They stayed like that for a long while, star gazing and enjoying eachothers company, damn, when was the last time they've had some one on one time? _'Probably never.'_ The little voice in the back of their heads said, but they ignored it, there's a first for everything, as they say.

"Hey Lincoln." Luan piped up.

"Yeah?

"You're not pathetic."

"..."

"You're not pathetic, either."


	2. Lynn Is Emotionally Stunted (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo second chapter alright!! Thank you to those who read this, and thanks to my first ever kudos!! Love you bitchh.
> 
> Okay this one's basically about Lynn signing up for a Couple's Contest because Lori inadvertently said that Lynn is the least likely to find love (which is fucked up but kinda true?) 
> 
> It's basically Singled Out 2: Electric Boogaloo but Lynn actually gets in a relationship, and discovers that you can be in a relationship with someone and not do all that cliche romance shit. Enjoy!

Lincoln was just vibing to be honest, doing what he does, reading comics in his underwear, the usual Lincoln Things.

Well, he was until he sensed another presence in the room.

Lincoln looked up towards you, the reader. "Oh, hi there!" He addressed, "Good seeing you again, you're just in time for--"

"Lincoln! Stop breaking the fourth wall! Dinner's ready!!" Lori shouted from downstairs.

"Dinner. Just in time for dinner" the albino sighed as he began putting on his clothes, then made his way downstairs towards the dining room.

The chatter from the dining table got louder with each step until he reached his seat, plate already fixed.

He sat between Lynn and Lucy and dug in. The usual chaos of the mystical Loud House taking its course as usual. His father made a beautiful roast beef with a side of mashed potatoes and roasted veggies, it tasted like heaven with every fork-full.

"Wow, Dad, you really out done yourself with this one!" He exclaimed.

"Periodt. Daddy really snapped," he heard Lola say.

Lynn Sr. Smiled and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, "Aww thanks kiddos! Guess I'll have to add it on the menu, huh?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and with that, dinner talk devolved once again into nonsensical chatter.

"Oh my god, you guys. Bobby's literally coming down for the Royal Woods Couples Contest this weekend!" Lori squealed and immediately went back to texting on her phone, probably replying to Bobby.

Luna was the first to pipe up. "Rockin'! Sam and I are going too, let's hope we win at least one category"

"Yeah! And Benny and I are competing too, it's really gonna be great" Luan chimed in.

"Totes, Chaz and I are colour coding our outfits so that we could win Most Fashionable Couple" Leni swooned.

Lincoln smiled at his sister's cooing about their partners, it was honestly really cute (don't tell anyone he thinks that), he was happy for them.

Then the family athlete, Lynn's, head perked up at the mention of a contest.

"Woah, woah, woah. What contest?" Lynn Jr. started.

"Uhhh the Couples Contest, Lynn. _Jesus, pay attention._ " Lori mumbled that last part under her breath.

Lynn rolled her eyes "Yeah whatever Lori, I'm just asking"

"Why? You thinking of competing?" Lori sneered at her younger sister.

The athlete narrowed her eyes. "Why'd you say it like that?"

The oldest Loud sister rolled her eyes, "I mean, it's a couple's contest, and no offence, but you're not the … _romantic_ type, Lynn."

Lincoln quickly jumped in on the situation, "hey, did you guys see the new Double Dare episode? I heard it's really good--"

"Pipe down, Lincoln! I'm watching this tea spill" Lola screamed.

"Dang, okay. Sorry for trying to calm the conversation down" He went back to eating.

Lynn rolled her eyes at that exchange and leaned forward, "Forget that. What, you don't think I can win that stupid romance competition, huh? Is that it?"

"Dude, there isn't even a first place position--"

"Actually Lunes there kinda is, and it's the Cutest Couple portion--" Luan butted in.

"Then it looks like I'm boutta beat you guys at your own game!" Exclaimed Lynn, pumping her fist in the air.

Everyone winced and glanced around, not sure what to make of this whole thing until Lincoln spoke up, "Um, again, Lynn. This is a couple's competition. And the last time I checked, you are not in a couple."

The athlete scoffed, "I can get a date easy, I've done it before"

Luna perked up, "wait hol' up, you _actually_ got someone to go out with you? I thought that Francisco dude rejected you."

Lynn glared at her older sister. "Yes, Luna. Thank you for reminding me of that prick."

" _Language!_ " Rita scolded from her place at the head of the table.

"Umm….mom, I'm pretty sure Lynn is speaking English?" Leni spoke, tilting her head curiously at her mother.

The oldest Loud sister gave her dim witted sister an unamused look while everyone else either facepalmed or chuckled, well, except for Leni of course, who didn't understand.

"I don't get it" the ditz mumbled.

"Um, chile. Anyways, you were in a relationship?" Luan spoke.

Lucy spoke up with a smirk, "Barely, it was for a week at most"

"Week and a half, actually." Lynn snipped.

" _Riiiiight_ " Lincoln drawled.

"Enough!" Lynn was getting annoyed, "Point is, I can get a date before the competition, and we are gonna win that Cutest Couples portion, because we will be the Cutest Damn Couple there!" She stood up from her spot at the table, "now if you'll excuse me, I have some phone calls to make."

She walked out of the room with a swagger in her step and flipped Lori off when her parents weren't looking.

The siblings all looked at eachother, absolutely bamboozled.

Lori spoke up, "What the _Frick™_?" She shouted. Rita gave her a warning stare.

"Why do I feel like this is gonna set off a chain of events that will ultimately lead into a scenario nothing short of a disaster?" Lucy deadpanned.

"That's because it is," Lincoln glanced back at the reader.

…

"Stupid Lori, doesn't think I know how to do that nasty ass romance shit…" Lynn muttered angrily as she tossed her tennis ball against the bedroom wall.

"But then again, that is the truth. That's the reason why I broke up with Dexter." She mumbled to herself, "No! I won't let her win! I can't let her, she'll never let me live this down.."

Who could she ask to be her date to the Competition? Dexter was out of town so she can't fake a relationship with him again, Paula finally got herself a girlfriend (good for her), and Francisco…

Lynn gritted her teeth, Francisco is off the table after what he did.

_'That asshole just thinks he can laugh at me, he's got another thing coming--!'_

Then suddenly, a vibration from her phone came from where she threw it on her bed, she picked it up and swiped to see the notifications.

_**/Maggie(sent at 5:34 pm): when are u goin to give back my science notes dude. I need them for da test on Monday smh/** _

That's it! Maybe Maggie will be down, she's a petty bitch like that.

Ah yes, Miss Magdalene "Maggie" Corduroy, a classmate of Lynn's, and impromptu "arch nemesis", she and Lynn have been unofficially competing for most "trips to the principal's office in a year" and yet, they always end up tied. Or suspended. You see, It all started way back in the third grade when they got into a playground fight with one another and a teacher made an offhand comment on whether or not they're competing for most trips to the office and the rest, as they say, is history.

They both knew that it was ridiculous but hey, who cares? It was honestly kinda fun. But when Lynn got threatened to be let go by her coach, they put on a little truce on the bet, and just resorted to snarky comments and harmless pranks on one another.

Since then everyone thinks that they're sworn enemies, and to some extent, that's true, but the two girls often found themselves talking to one another, having a laugh or two. Lynn even caught Maggie at one of her games to cheer her on, but Maggie said that she was "Just here to laugh at her if she lost" but Lynn knows better, she saw her cheering from underneath the bleachers.

That and Lynnette Marie Loud almost _never_ loses.

Sure, under all the social pressures of hailing from completely different cliques, they really got each other. Hell, Lynn would even consider Maggie a good friend!

But anyways back to the story~

Lynn typed back a reply.

_**/Lynner(sent at 5:37 pm): I'll give it to you tomorrow. How bout I stop by ur place, I have a favour to ask u/** _

_**/Maggie(5:37 pm): ugh fine, I guess I'll let ur gremlin ass over. But why u gotta ask in person bruh?/** _

_**/Lynner (5:38 pm): it's not that big dw, and I'll explain tomorrow/** _

_**/Maggie (5:39 pm): aight weirdo, peace/** _

"Who are you texting?"

"AAAAHHH!!" Lynn shrieked and turned around and came face to face with Lucy.

"What the shit, Lucy. Don't do that!" Lucy just shrugged.

"Mom told you not to swear" the goth child said, "So tell me, who were you texting?" She smiled the tiniest bit.

Lynn rolled her eyes, "My _girlfriend_ , the one that I will win that competition with." she sneered.

Lucy raised an eyebrow (?), "Wow. Didn't think you'd actually go through with it, what's her name?"

"Maggie, and hell yes I'm going through with this! I'm gonna show Lori that I can be a good girlfriend and that I can be in a cute couple!" The athlete exclaimed loudly, "I know I'm not good at...emotion and stuff, but dammit, I wanna try!" She paced around the room, nervously fiddling around with the tennis ball in her hands.

Lucy creaked a small smile, "For what it's worth, I think you may have a chance to prove her wrong, even though Lori never made that bet with you in the first place…" the goth muttered that last part quietly.

"Thanks, Luce. Now all I gotta do is ask Luna for some gay advice, and then ask Maggie to out with me." Lynn rambled on.

"You haven't even asked her yet? How do you even know if she's up for it?" The spookier sister asked.

"Because she's petty like that, and she owes me a favour." Lynn stated, puffing out her chest. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to ask Luna some things." And just like that, she took off towards her older sister's room.

After she shut the door, Lucy was left to her own devices, turning to Edwin, "Sigh. Oh Edwin, why is my family so….. _Hecked up?_ "

...

Luna and Luan's room was probably one of the more fun rooms of the house, with an up and coming rockstar and a talented (to most people) comedienne occupying said room, there always seems to be something going on in there, whether it be Luan's corny jokes or the ear piercing sounds of a wailing guitar, oh yes, these girls definitely put the "Loud" in their name.

None more so than miss Luna Loud, who was currently doing just that, going ham on her poor guitar while Luan was practicing a bit with Mr. Coconuts. Something about recliners but the author isn't clever enough to think of a joke right now.

Then suddenly, the door was kicked open with Lynn screaming at the top of her lungs. " _LUNA!_ Holy fuck!!"

The music abruptly stopped with a record scratch (which is impossible because Luna was not using a record in the first place), and Luna set down her guitar.

"Woah, woah, sis! Where's the fire?" The rockstar waved her hands in a calming manner, "I'm just tryna practice and you're over here screaming like a chimp, bro!"

"Yeah, what the fuck, Lynn?" Luna heard Luan ask.

Lynn looked at Luna frantically, "I-I need advice! Gay advice! Right now!" She demanded.

"What?!"

"I'm getting a girlfriend for that couples quest or whatever the fuck it's called, now give me gay advice!" Lynn was practically shaking Luna now.

Luan looked at her two sisters for a moment before a thought popped into her mind. She looked at her puppet before setting him down and making her way to the girls.

"Lynn, I didn't know you're gay. When did that happen?" She casually asked after prying off Lynn's grubby little hands away from Luna's shoulders.

"Eh, a while ago, I'm pretty sure I'm bi. But that doesn't matter, I _need_ some advice on how to ask out girls so I can win that stupid contest!" The poor athlete was practically hysterical. Why did she go through with this, anyway? Oh, right. Lori's stupid and she's gonna prove it!

Luna looked at her younger sister, then looked at Luan, the comedian shook her head and motioned for her to get it over with. Our favourite rocker girl sighed heavily before guiding Lynn over to the lower bunk and sitting down next to her.

"You know, I'm really honoured that you came to me with this, Lynn. And I'll give you the best advice I can..." She paused and Lynn nodded along nervously "Okay, kid. What do you need?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"Just tell me how to ask out Maggie..." She started, "I don't know any other boys I could ask, so I figured I could just...ask her out to the contest or whatever and shit, I don't know." The jock scratched her head.

Luna nodded sympathetically and put a hand on her shoulder, she was all too familiar with this. Not really because she's not dumb, but y'know. Bi solidarity and shit. Luan watched them with a little smile but opened her mouth when Maggie was mentioned.

"Wait. Maggie? Is she that one emo kid Lincoln and I performed for at her birthday party?" She asked

Lynn nodded, "I was actually supposed to go to the party, but that was when I broke my toe at soccer practice." she turned to Luna, "She forgave me so we're cool."

"Alright, okay. I think I know how to help you, brah." Luna started before smirking mischievously.

Lynn did NOT like the look Luna was giving her. 'Ah shit. Here we go again' She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo that was a doozy, took a lot outta me but there's more to it, idk when I'll post part 2 but I got the half baked draft in my docs. I also went a bit over my 2k limit but oh well, maybe the next part will be shorter.
> 
> Enough about that, constructive criticism is more than welcome and thank you for reading.


End file.
